Songbird OneShot Collection
by ALICE iN BLACK MARKET
Summary: A collection of mixed one-shots with song names as prompts. First in Candy Psycologist/ Rin Kagamine, starring Amy and Sonic. Mixed Characters/ Couples/ Universe etc. Please suggest a song prompt!


Author's Note: First in the oneshot list, we have Candy Psychologist by Rin Kagamine. I always thought this song was interesting, so I decided to use this one first. A tricky one to use, but after a while it got a lot easier to write. Characters in this are Sonic and Amy, but it's more like an Anti-Sonamy. Well, you can see for yourself. Thanks for reading!

"Where should we go then?"

"How about the park? It's so pretty this time of year. Especially with all of the blossom trees. And we can get something to eat while we're there, can't we?"

"Sure, sounds cool. I'll meet you there."

The phone hangs up.

Amy smiles lightly and puts down her cell. Another date with her dream man, she thinks to herself. But there's one thought. A small thought that nags the corner of her mind. Why didn't he offer to pick me up? It was a silly question. A doubtful question… A question she pushed out of her mind quickly.

Clearing all negative thoughts, the pink hedgehog sways towards her wardrobe to pick out an outfit for her date. Three months it has been since the two hedgehogs started dating and Amy couldn't believe what was happening. In all her dreams, she longed for Sonic the Hedgehog to return her wild and over the top confessions. And then suddenly… he did. Was that an odd thing to happen? _No. He loves me... Right?_

These thoughts are unnecessary, so she shoves them out of her mind and dresses in her colourful clothes, at least if she focuses on her outfit, maybe the thoughts will go away.

Three o clock. Time to leave.

_/I'm asking you to make a decision. It's not very hard. If you can't decide, maybe we can roll a dice? Will that be as equally acceptable?\\_

The two arrive at different times. Amy is waiting for him when he finally arrives. Sonic apologises lightly, but thinks nothing of it. Amy, tongue in cheek, brushes it off and the two stroll slowly down a forest trail. There's an awkward silence, which Amy has to break;

"Hey, Sonic. Has Tails been working on the Tornado recently?"

"Huh? Oh Tails. Yeah. He has."

That is apparently the end of that conversation. Sonic has a blank look and Amy scowls.

"Hello! At least try to contribute to this conversation."

"Oh.. Uh. Sorry. Um…" _He sounds bored._ "Saw Shadow and Rouge the other day. They were on some kind of G.U.N mission."

"Ooh! A dangerous one?"

"I dunno, they didn't really tell me much." This is going nowhere.

Is this how we're doomed to be? Is this how thrilling our conversations. He sounds like he doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want to be... with me…

"Sonic… you do like me don't you?"

_/There are two candies in front of you. LoVe and LiE. Which one will you choose?\\_

"What are you actually asking me though?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Wasn't that pretty obvious?" she growled.

"Well, yeah. But it's a bit of an odd question, don't you think. I wouldn't be dating you if I was," came the reply.

"Just answer the question!"

_/If you choose LoVe, I will eat the LiE.\\_

"I do like you, Amy, I _love_ you."

"Then why aren't you saying anything? You act like you're not even here."

"I'm sorry, I'm just… not feeling too well. That's all." He smiles softly and kisses the other hedgehog. There's no emotion in the kiss, no compassion but Amy choose to ignore it. She knows he's lying, but she'd rather believe the lie than live without the person she has pursued for years. A dishonest relationship must be better than no relationship, right?

No.

_/If you choose LiE, I'll vomit back the LoVe.\\_

"I do like you, Amy, I _love_ do." But he doesn't make eye contact._ He… isn't telling the truth is he? Is he fed up with me?_

…

_I get it now. _He kisses her. There's no emotion, no compassion and Amy pushes him away.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You don't love me."

"But didn't I just say,"

"You're lying. You have been lying for a long time now. Look at you. There's no love in your eyes."

"Amy, you're being unreasonable!

"_Then look me in the eyes and tell me you love me properly!"_

"I… I…"

_/You don't know which to choose? I recommend rolling the dice.\\_

"You can't even say it. Wondering whether or not to fake it or just tell me you don't even like me!"

"I do like you, Amy. It's just-"

"Just what? I get it completely. You couldn't deal with me chasing you around so you thought if you dated me then I'd calm down? If anything I'd be spending more time with you. You didn't think that out very well, did you?"

_/Not knowing which candy to choose… is that how deep your psyche goes?\\_

"Amy –"

"Choose then! You either like me or you don't. I'd rather live without you than live with a lie."

"Er. I-"

"You can't even make your mind up. That just proves it, doesn't it?"

_No matter how close you get, how far you go. I will still taste these candies for you. _

"Well, I'm making your mind up for you. For someone I truly love, I can not actually believe you'd turn out like this."

_/No matter which one you pick, I exist within you.\\_

Tears appear. "You know for a second there, I actually thought you loved me… Well, I hope you don't forget me. I hope you remember how you broke someone's heart so easily."

"Oh come on, don't be so melodramatic!"

_/The reality of the candy – the truth.\\_

"You don't get it do you! Do you think this is some kind of game? That this'll be fine in the morning. I'll eat up your lies and carry on. No. I'm not doing that. I never will. Even if it means never seeing you again. Good bye Sonic."

And she leaves.

_/It is still unknown to you.\\_


End file.
